


You're Mine and Mine only

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Bill Cipher, Insane Bill Cipher, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines did have a normal life, that was until he was kidnapped by his crazy stalker. He's raped and locked up, soon enough he starts to develop Stockholm syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Is My Life?

Bill had finally done it. After five years of watching his beloved Pinetree from afar, he finally had him.

Just recently, Bill Cipher had made the perfect plan to have his Pinetree all to himself. He was delighted when it worked. He had his drugged sapling in the back of his car. As Bill drove to his home, to a remote forest in California, his mind went wild. Thinking of all the things he could do to his Pinetree. 

Bill giggled at his own thoughts as he pulled into his driveway. He got out of his car and went to the back seat, gently removing his love. Bill held Dipper in his arms like a child, cradling him close.

The sleeping powder was starting to wear off of the young boy. His mind was thick, he could barely think. He mumbled something un-distinguishable to the older man carrying him. But Bill's was warm and that's what the young boy wanted. Warmth. He nuzzled into Bill's chest; falling into slumber once again.

When the young boy awoke. He wasn't in his familiar room. This room was completely different from his own. He tried to get up, to see where he was. Dipper found himself handcuffed to the bedpost. And that's when he suddenly remembered the previous night.

He was kidnapped.

Fear surged through his body as he started violently pulling on the handcuff. “N-No. No.” He kept muttering to himself. Dipper started to cry, while pulling on his chains. 

Suddenly, the door opened slowly to a smiling man. The man that kidnapped him. “Looks like you finally woke up!” The man happily chirped. He walked to the boy.

Dipper flattened his body across the wall. He was terrified. “Please. Pl-Please let me go!” He pleaded with the blonde man in front of him. “Please, I-I promise if you let me go. I won't tell anyone who you are!” He knew that his begging wouldn't help. But what other option did he have?

The man just smirked down at him, lightly tsking. “Oh Pinetree, Pinetree, Pinetree. I can't do that. I just got you all to myself.” His un-natural blue eyes, flickered with a mix of evil and lust. “I won't let anyone keep us apart. Ever again.”

The young boy started to sob uncontrollably. He could imagine his family. They had to be looking for him! They wouldn't give up on him!

The blonde lovingly took the boy in his arms. Kissing his tears away. “Oh darling. Why are you so sad? We can finally be together. Forever.”

Dipper's sobbing soon turned into whimpers and hiccups. He wanted comfort...But all he had was Bill. He was better comfort than none. He buried his face into Bill's chest, whimpering softly.

Bill smiled and ran his fingers through Dipper's curly, brown locks. Oh how he loved that he could hold him in his arms. “Now, you must be hungry.” Bill said to the boy.

It was true, Dipper was hungry. The last time he ate must've been yesterday morning. He slowly nodded, looking down. “Yes..” He muttered.

“I figured, you didn't eat dinner last night.” He leaned down and kissed the boy's head before leaving the room.

The blonde returned a short ten minutes later with a glass of chocolate milk and a PB&J sandwich for his sapling. Bill had them both neatly set on a tray. He put the tray down in front of the boy.

Dipper quickly started to eat. The cold chocolate milk quenched his thirst and the sandwich made his stomach calm. After he finished his food, he quietly said. “I'm done, thank you.”

Bill smiled and took the tray to the kitchen. Dipper was being such a good little sapling. Maybe now Bill could have some “fun” with him.

Dipper sighed when Bill left the room, but he knew he would soon be back. He couldn't stop thinking about his family. Maybe if he behaved, Bill would let him go! He grumbled at that idea. No, that's just what Bill wanted him to do.

Bill entered the room once again. “Since you've been such so good Pinetree, I've decided you deserve a treat.” Bill smiled at him, pulling a key out of his pocket.

Dipper’s eyes widened at seeing the key. He just knew that it was for the handcuffs. “O-Oh?” He sat up looking at Bill. 

Bill saw the others eyes widen and smirked. Excited huh?” Bill chuckled as he crawled on top of Dipper to unlock the handcuffs.

As soon as Dipper felt his wrist free from the grip of the handcuff. He kicked Bill in his crotch and bolted out the door. Dipper frantically ran through the house, looking for the front door.

Bill groaned from the pain. He gripped his member through his pants, then went off perusing Dipper.

Dipper was almost at the front door before he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He gasped as his eyes filled with fear. Bill picked Dipper up, manhandling him. He threw him on to the bed and locked the door behind them.

Bill angrily unzipped and pulled down his pants and boxers. “I try to be nice and you kick me in the fucking nuts?!” Dipper cowered in fear before Bill. Bill got on the bed and sat in front of Dipper.

“Now you're going to pay for what you did Pinetree.” Bill growled at the boy and grabbed the back of his head. “Suck.” He said plainly.

Dipper’s eyes welled up with tears. “B-Bill please..I-I'm sorry.” Dipper couldn't say another word before Bill’s grip on his hair tightened.

“I said. Suck.” Bill said coldly as Dipper slowly lowered his head to lick Bill's shaft. Bill's grip lessened as Dipper continued to lick and suck his cock. Bill moaned softly and bucked his hips, making the young boy gag, but he continued to suck.

Bill moaned softly and looked down at Dipper. The young boy's light brown eyes had tears flowing from them as he sucked. 

Bill suddenly ejected his hot load into the younger’s mouth without the slightest warning. Dipper’s eyes widened, Bill's cum tasted bitter and creamy. Dipper hated it. He wanted to spit it out.

“You better swallow it, Pinetree.” Bill looked down at the boy. He loved seeing his Pinetree like this. So cute. So sinful.

Dipper quickly swallowed the foul liquid and coughed. Maybe Bill would be done with him for the rest of the day? All Dipper could do was hope.

The next day after a long day of work. Bill returned home. Some days the only thing that kept him from snapping a man's neck was his beloved Pinetree. He couldn't let him starve to death while he was in some jail. Not like a cell could hold him anyway.

Bill went into the younger boy's room and smiled. On The bed laid his beautiful sleeping Pinetree. Dipper’s chest arose and fell softly with each breath. Oh how Bill loved his Pinetree, but only if Dipper returned Bill's love.

Bill sat on the other side of the bed and snuggled up to Dipper. He wrapped one arm around him and gently used his hand to pet his hair. Bill leaned down and smelled the young boy's hair. He almost forgot that the boy needed to bathe. Of course he took him to the bathroom three times a day, but he never bathed him.

Dipper yawned softly and woke up. He jumped up when he felt Bill. “Bill!” He was scared of what was to come today.

“I'm happy to see you awake my beloved little sapling.” Bill said happily as he unlocked Dipper’s handcuff. Bill scooped Dipper up and held him close to his chest.

Dipper yelped and clinged to Bill's chest. He blushed from embarrassment and asked in a soft voice. “Are we going to the bathroom?” He had been holding his bladder for a while now.

“Yes we are darling, you need a bath.” Bill kissed the top of Dipper’s head and walked into the bathroom. He sat the boy down. “Use the toilet if you have to Pinetree.” Bill turned around and locked the door behind them both.

Dipper nodded and turned towards the toilet. By now he was used to using the bathroom in front of Bill, but it was still embarrassing. If only Bill wouldn't stare at him. Dipper unzipped his pants and did his business. As always, be watched him.  
After Dipper finished, he zipped up his pants and turned to Bill. “I'm d-done now.”

“Ah, good. Now you should get undressed, love. You're in need of a bath.” Bill smiled down at the boy. He then started to unbutton his own shirt.

Bill was right, Dipper did need a bath. His hair was greasy and he was starting to chafe in certain places. But he should've known, Bill was taking off his shirt. That meant he was going to have to take his bath with him. “Yes Bill..” Dipper sighed and started to undress.

Bill pouted softly and tilted the boy's head up. “If you're a good little sapling, I'll let you watch some T.V.” Bill pecked the younger’s lips and finished getting undressed. He threw his clothes in a nearby hamper.

Dipper smiled softly. T.V was one of his only links to the outside world. He got undressed and copied Bill by putting his clothes in the hamper. He twiddled his hands nervously and looked up at Bill.

“That's my darling.” Bill said happily and he patted Dipper’s head. Bill turned and turned on the tub. Making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold for his love. He put his hand under the faucet, the water was on the hotter side, but Bill knew that's how Dipper liked his baths.

Bill gently picked up Dipper and held him close to his chest. Dipper tensed, but easied into Bill's hold. Bill slowly sat down in the water and sighed happily. The water was relaxing and Bill hoped it would calm Dipper down. He could tell that he had been more stressed lately and Bill couldn't have that.

Dipper hummed softly at the warm water. It relaxed his aching muscles. He couldn't help but to lean onto Bill's chest. He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

Bill smirked softly down at him. Oh how cute his little Pinetree was. Bill then started to slowly knead the flesh on Dipper’s back. Doing his best to completely remove the knots.

Dipper groaned softly, Bill's fingers slowly rubbing his back felt amazing. Some of the knots on his back have been there for months. 

After rubbing Dipper’s back for some time, Bill reached for a bottle of shampoo on the side of the tub. The blonde opened the bottle a squeezed some into his hand. Bill then started to wash his sapling’s hair. Lathering it with the shampoo before rinsing with water. 

To Dipper, this was much better than having to give Bill a blowjob. But Dipper still missed his family terribly. He was mainly worried about Mabel. They have never been separated for more than a day. Maybe if he asked Bill nicely, he would let him see how family again! “H-Hey Bill” He finally said, tilting his head up.

Bill was washing Dipper’s body now, he paused briefly before speaking. “Yes love?” Finally, Dipper was talking to him. If wasn't any fun when his sapling was quite.

“Do you think if I'm g-good, I could see my family again?” He asked with hope in his eyes. He would be happy just to see his family from afar.

Bill almost felt guilty for having to crush the hope in his beloved eyes. “Pinetree. You can never see them again. I won't let anyone keep us apart. Not even for a minute. If I let you see your family, they would never let you out of the house again. I watched you from afar for years, now I finally have you. I can't and won't let anyone take you away.”

The light in the boy's eyes vanished. He'll never get to see how family again. Dipper started to tear up. No more Mabel and her wacky ideas. No more of his dad's terrible jokes, or his mother's warm embrace when he's had a horrible day. It was all gone. The only way he would get out of this house is the day Bill would die. It was all over.

Bill hated to see his darling Pinetree sad, but he couldn't help but smirk. He had broken him. Dipper would never leave him now. He'll learn to love him soon enough. Bill kissed Dipper’s forehead. “Just you and me Pinetree~.”

Dipper cried into Bill's chest. He didn't want to of course, but Bill was all he had now. Bill held Dipper close and stood up. He pulled a plug so the tub would drain, and he got out of the tub.

He grabbed a towel off of the rack besides the tub and wrapped it around himself. Bill walked to a different room and set Dipper down on the bed. “You're going to sleep in my room from now on, Pinetree.” 

Dipper looked up at the older man and pulled his knees to his chest. He was no longer crying, but his face was damp from the bath and tears. The room was much larger than the one he was in previously. It even had a large bookcase. “Th-Thank you.” Dipper said quietly. 

“Not a problem, Pinetree.” Bill said as he turned around and opened a dresser drawer. “I already have clothes that will fit you. They may be just a bit big though.” He pulled out red boxers and a grey t-shirt for the young boy. And black silk pajamas for himself. 

The boy reached out and took his clothes. He put the clothes on and stared at the ground as the older blonde dressed. This was his life now..


	2. I Loved Him From The First Moment I Saw Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks

When Dipper was half an hour late returning home, his family didn't suspect anything. Sometimes Dipper was late, it was normal. But when he was three hours late, they were worried. Dipper’s mother had already alerted the police and Dipper was labeled as missing.

Mabel tried to stay positive! Dipper wasn't missing! He was probably just doing some lengthy science experiment! Her brother did lose track of time when he was doing something he enjoyed. Even with his positivity, Mabel hung up fliers with her brothers picture and titled “MISSING”.

When she returned home, her mother was crying and her father was holding back tears. He had to be strong for his family. Mabel kept her eyes glued to the floor as she walked to Dipper’s room. Her eyes were filled with tears as she rummaged through one of his drawers. She pulled out one of his sweatshirts and put it on.

She inhaled shakily and hugged herself, trying to find comfort. “I'll find you Dipper…” Mabel crawled into Dipper’s bed and cried herself to sleep.

Everything only worsened when there were hardly any leads on Dipper after a week. Mabel would hardly eat and she wouldn't bathe. She would stay up all hours of the night, watching crime shows. She was slowly learning how to track a criminal. Mabel didn't know if her brother was dead or alive, but she hoped that she would find him.

Mabel listened in on the conversations her parents had with the police. She wrote every little detail down. There were hardly witnesses, one person said they saw Dipper going into the woods. While another said they saw him walking down the street.

Mabel’s parents tried to get her to sleep and eat more. They even put sleeping pills in her food. They didn't want to, they just wanted their daughter to sleep. Mabel didn't seem to notice though, she just thought she crashed.

Days slowly passed by, the police were trying their best. They told the Pines family that Dipper was most likely took by a professional. How long had this person been watching Dipper..?

 

It was 2007 when Bill first saw Dipper, he was only in his early twenties. He was in the supermarket, picking up a few things when a small child approached him. The child was roughly around seven, he had dark brown curls, light green eyes and was just adorable. “E-Excuse me.” He muttered and Bill moved to the side. The small child moved to where Bill was previously standing and got a box of cereal.

Bill watched the child, awestruck. He had never seen a living creature so beautiful. It was at that moment, Bill knew he loved him. Another child, this time a girl came around the corner, with whom Bill suspected was both children's mother. 

The female child looked almost identical to the male. “So twins, huh?” Bill asked looking at the male child. The mother turned to Bill and nodded. “Sometimes they can be a handful.”

Dipper and Mabel had slowly started to inch away from their mother, to the candy isle. “Dipper and Mabel Pines! We'll get candy, just wait!” Their mother called out and followed her children.

So that was his name? Dipper. It must be a nickname. Well, that is still a nice amount of information to work on. Bill watched the family leave. Keeping his eyes on Dipper.

When they were out of sight, Bill put his items down and walked out of the store. He scanned the parking lot, it was a Sunday morning. So not many were at the store that day. It didn't take Bill long to find a car that he suspected belonged to Dipper’s family. It was a grey mini-van with two carseats in the back. “Bingo.” Bill muttered to himself.

The blonde reached into the pocket of his pants, looking for a pen. When he couldn't find one, he checked the pockets of his flannel. He retrieved a pen and quickly scribbled the car's license plate number down.

He had a huge grin on his face as he walked to his car. “What a beautiful little sapling.” Bill said to himself as he got into his car and drove home. He had alot of work to do now.

Bill easily got the family's address from the plate number. They only lived an hour and a half away. That wasn't too far.

For years up until Bill finally “re-homed” his darling Pinetree, he would watch him sleep and various other things. It didn't take long for him to find out that the boy's name was ’Mason’. It was a cute name, but Bill always referred to him as ’Pinetree’

Bill was almost caught many times. One night he was watching Dipper sleep when his sister suddenly bursted into the room. Bill had to quickly hide in the boy's closet to avoid being seen. Oh how Bill hated his precious Pinetree’s twin Mabel. She was always getting in the way of his plans. Coming in at random times and being so loud and obnoxious. 

Bill would've gladly done away with her, but he didn't. She kept his beloved Pinetree happy. And besides, if he killed her, Dipper’s parents would be on high alert. All in all though, Mabel was just one of the many bumps in the road that led to Bill's final and master plan.

His plan was simple and well thought out.

Dipper was home alone the night it happened. His father was at work and Mabel and his mother were out to see some tear jerker movie.

Dipper was going to take a walk that evening after his shower. It was the perfect time for Bill to strike. When Dipper got into the shower, Bill sneaked into the house.

Bill had checked many times, to make sure the coast was clear. He quickly and quietly snuck into the boy's home. He could hear the shower running. The blonde man smiled when he also heard his beloved Pinetree singing one of his favorite songs, ’Disco Girl’.

After his small pause of listening to the boy sing, Bill got back to work. When his Pinetree usually went for a walk, he carried a plastic, blue water bottle with him. As he suspected, the very same water bottle was on the counter and filled with water.

How practicable his innocent sapling was. Bill thought as he took a vial out of his jacket pocket. Inside the vial was some white powder. To the untrained eye, this powder would look like cracked cocaine, but it was only a simple, yet very powerful sleeping powder. Bill uncorked the vial and poured just a bit into Dipper’s water bottle.

The powder dissolved instantly and Bill corked the vial and put it back into his pocket with a smirk. Soon oh very soon, Bill would have his darling Pinetree all to himself. He then snuck out of the house and waited, his car was parked nearby and it was getting darker. No one would be able to see him.

As Bill waited, Dipper got out of the shower and got dressed. The young brunette walked into the kitchen and scribbled down a note for his family. 

‘Went on a walk at 5:40. I won't be long.’ The note was plain, it wouldn't of been the first time he had went on an evening stroll. He had already told his twin about his walking plans earlier in the day. Dipper put the note on the counter and took a long drink from his water bottle. He then slipped on his shoes and walked out the door. 

The boy wasn't even ten yards into his walk when he started to feel tired. Very, tired. He put the back of his palm to his forehead, he felt fine. Maybe it was the last few sleepless nights catching up to him. Dipper turned around to go back into his house, but his vision started to blur.

And that's when Bill struck. He quickly swooped down on the young boy and picked him up. Dipper had no idea what was happening, the powder had taken its full effect on him. He was out...


	3. Break Free

Days passed slowly for Dipper. He tried to sleep as much as he could, to make them to by faster. But nothing helped. He missed his family and he was depressed.

Bill couldn't help at all. He tried to help Dipper and make him feel better. But his sapling just rejected him and his love. That's all Bill wanted, was for Dipper to love him.

Then one day out of the blue. Dipper was smiling, when he woke up, he seemed happy, and he loved Bill. Bill was already up, watching his sapling sleep; when Dipper said it. “I love you Bill.” 

Bill was completely thrilled! “Oh Pinetree! You love me! I knew you would!” Bill kissed his beautiful sapling on the lips. He was overjoyed! No words could describe his happiness.

Dipper kissed his captator back and smiled softly. “I've always loved you Bill. I really have.” The young brunette then hugged the blonde with the best of his ability. It was somewhat hard, being handcuffed and all.

Bill's heart nearly skipped a beat with joy. “Oh let me get that for you my dearest Pinetree!” Bill then reached over to the nightstand closest to him and fished a key from the top drawer. The blonde happily unlocked the handcuff on his darlings wrist and held him close. “Oh Pinetree.”

Dipper snuggled the blonde man. What to do now? He didn't want to over do the whole love thing. The young boy wrapped his arms around the older man and kissed his chest.

Bill chuckled softly and kissed his saplings forehead. “I love you Pinetree. So much.”

And that's how their day went. Dipper pretendent he was in love with Bill. Staying close to him, giving him the occasional kiss. Bill was loving Dipper’s new feelings towards him, but he still kept a close eye on him.

When Dipper finally thought that Bill wasn't paying attention to him, he bolted. The young boy quickly ran out the front door, which was luckily unlocked. The young boy could hear the blonde behind him. “Pinetree!” His scream was terrifying to Dipper.

Dipper didn't know exactly where to hide, but he had to find a place quickly. His eyes darted around to find a large bush. Without hesitation, Dipper jumped into the bush. He scraped his knee when he did so; but he kept completely quiet. 

Dipper held his breath. His heart was pounding vigorously. The frightened boy could hear Bill angrily looking for him. “Oh Pinetree?!” His voice sounded cold and full of anger. “If you come out now! I promise I won't be mad!” Bill spoke through gritted teeth.

Dipper stayed still, not moving an inch. He was scared for his life. What would Bill to do him, if he found him? Why did he do this? This was such a idiotic idea! Bill's going to find him and his knows what Bill will do.

The blonde man was filled with complete and utter rage. How could his beloved Pinetree do this to him?! After how nicely he treated his sapling. Pinetree also lied to him. “Pinetree! You better come out now!” It was fine the his beautiful sapling didn't love him at the moment. Because Bill would make him love him. No matter what.

Dipper almost forgot he was holding his breath. He felt himself getting lightheaded. The young brunette pulled his shirt over his mouth and slowly breathed. Dear god, he didn't want Bill to hear him.

Bill secretly heard the frightened boy breathe. He quickly glanced in the bush were Dipper was. He could see his Pinetrees chest slowly moving with each breath. He smirked softly and started to walk to the bush. “Oh only if you would've listened to me Pinetree.” He tried to keep his voice calm, but he sounded angrier than ever.

Dipper’s heart nearly skipped a beat. Oh shit. He could hardly hear anything other than his heart pounding against his ribcage. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move.

“Now you've got to be punished!” Bill quickly reached into the bush the not was hiding in and forcibly pulled him out. Bill held the boy by the back of the shirt as he walked into back into the house.

Dipper’s face and arms were cut by branches when Bill pulled him out. He would've choked if Bill wouldn't of held him close. Dipper winced at how rough Bill was being, but I knew there would be more.

Bill currently didn't care about the cuts his love had. He was practically blinded with rage. “I can't be-fucking-lieve you! I treat you well! I love you!” The angry blonde nearly ripped his bedroom door off the hinges, and not too gently threw Dipper onto the bed.

Once Dipper was thrown on to the bed, he struggled to sit up. “B-Bill, I'm sorry.” His cuts were bleeding, and he was sore from being man-handled.

“Yeah! Now you're sorry!” Bill yelled at the young boy. As he yelled, Bill was unzipping his pants. “So fucking strip.” Dipper obeyed, scared to see what would happen if he wouldn't of. 

Bill grabbed his nearby bottle of lube from the dresser. He poured a generous amount on his currently soft cock. “Now.” Bill growled. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Dipper did as he was commanded. He really wished he wouldn't of tried escaping again. He spread his legs, hoping that this wouldn't hurt. He was a virgin after all.

Bill was thoroughly masturbating now, he was going to pound Pinetree’s pretty little boy pussy. While he was finishing getting hard, Bill opened one of the dresser drawers and fished around for a certain object. A cock ring.

The blonde strode over to the bed and got behind Dipper. The young boy tensed as Bill put the cock ring on him. Bill adjusted it so it would fit the boy perfectly. Dipper thought it wasn't the best time to ask questions, so he stayed quiet.

Bill could tell that his young sapling was tense and slapped his ass. His hand left a bright red mark. “Calm down Pinetree or it's going to hurt even more.”

Dipper yelped and breathed slowly before letting his back relax. Bill smirked and pushed the head of his erection against the young boy's ass. Dipper gritted his teeth and prepared for what was going to happen next.

Bill slowly let the head of his erection slide into Dipper, before slamming into him. Dipper cried out in pain, but that didn't stop Bill. Bill just thrusted in and out of Dipper repeatedly. 

After many minutes, Dipper was starting to receive both pain and pleasure, of course he didn't want to though. Moans of pleasure escaped him along with groans of pain. His young face was distorted with all of the feeling going through him. Dipper’s adolescent cock soon began to harden. Tears filled his eyes, and he started to cry. He hiccuped with every moan tightly gripped the sheets.

The blonde was moaning softly in pleasure, but he sadly felt his climax building. Ejaculating was pleasureful, but he desperately wanted to continue! His Pinetree was so warm and deep! Bill tried to hold his climax back, just a little longer, but he couldn't. He moaned loudly and ejected his hot, steamy load all over the boy’s prostate.

Dipper moaned loudly and desperately felt the need to cum, but he couldn't thanks that goddamned thing Bill put on him. The boys brown locks stuck to his forehead with sweat and he panted heavily. Just when Dipper thought it was over, Bill thrusted two more times. Pushing his cum deeper into the young boy. Dipper let out a surprised moan.

Bill slowly pulled his cock out of the boy and smirked to see that he wasn't leaking. He crashed besides his beloved. He gently turned the young boy over so that he was on his back. Bill held Dipper close and slowly took the cock ring off. He put it on the nightstand besides him.

Dipper sighed shakily and looked up at Bill. “Go ahead.” Bill said reassuringly, much more calm than he was just twenty minutes ago. Dipper swallowed and reached for his member. He felt Bill watching him and it made him all the more uncomfortable. But Dipper did need and want to release so he did it anyway.

Dipper took his erection in his hands and started to pump himself and he moaned softly. While he did this, Bill started to whisper words of encouragement in his ear. “You're doing so well. Keep going. God you're so adorable.”

It didn't take long for Dipper to cum. He came into his hand with a moan. He felt completely better, but exhausted. He was going to just fall asleep, but Bill took his hand, and started to lick it clean of cum.

Dipper blushed heavily as Bill did so. When Bill finally put the boy's hand down, it was clean, but damp with saliva. “Now.” Bill said softly to Dipper. “You better be a good boy or I'll have to punish you again. And I won't be so kind next time.” Dipper nodded slowly with a sigh. “I-I understand.” 

Bill held his darling Pinetree close. Dipper yawned, and just laid in Bill's arms, completely blank. The young boy didn't know what to do anymore. He had tried escaping and that didn't work. What more could he do?

Bill kissed the young brunettes head. He wouldn't even bother handcuffing him. He knew that his beloved wouldn't try to escape him. Even if he did try to escape, he would be too sore.

Dipper could feel his eyes getting droopy he snuggled into Bill's chest, and yawned. With that, Bill covered himself and his darling Pinetree with a blanket. Dipper fell asleep mere minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Like I said in my other BillDip story, "Age Doesn't Matter" I'm now working on a Billcest (Bill x Will) fanfic. Also, I've just been really tense and tired because of school.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. I Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may only be there chapter at most after this. Sorry this chapter is boring.

The next morning when Dipper woke up he was still in Bill's arms. He sighed and did nothing more, but sit up to get comfortable. He had lost all hope now, what more could he do anyway? He was just some kid.

Bill was already awake, as usual. He was holding his beloved Pinetree close. The older man didn't feel one bit of guilt from what he did yesterday. Pinetree needed to be punished. “Sleep well Pinetree?” He asked. Bill certainly slept well, he finally was able to have sex with his beloved the night before. He felt that last night's punishment had been enough, so Bill let Dipper sleep until noon. Bill was happy with just holding his beloved close as he slept.

Dipper felt sore and completely tired. Even though he slept soundly through the night and didn't even dream of home. “N-No.” He said quietly. “I'm sore all over and very tired.” He snuggled the older man's chest. Maybe Bill would be in a better mood than last night.

“Don't worry darling. I think you learned your lesson, I'll help fix you up.” The older blonde kissed the young boy's head and stood up. Bill casually walked to his bathroom, and turned on the tub. “A nice warm bath with some Epsom salts should help with the soreness.”

Dipper nodded tiredly. “Actually, a warm bath would sound perfect right about now.” Dipper had finally decided, he wouldn't try to escape anymore. If he did, Bill would only hurt him. But when he behaved, Bill was kinder and more gentle.

Bill gently set his love in the tub once it was full with warm water. Dipper sighed shakily when the water hit his skin. The older blonde, then went to the cupboard under the sink and retrieved a bag of bath salts. Bill carefully poured some into the tub and swished them around with his hand.

Dipper leaned back against the cooler wall of the tub. The more he calmed, the more he relaxed and the better he felt. Mabel would come and save him, but if he tried to escape every chance he had; he would be in horrible condition.

Bill smiled down at his sapling, he admired how cute he looked. “And we'll clean up your face after your bath. I don't want your cuts getting infected. Bill had already put the salts away, and gotten a wash cloth for his dearest. “Until then.” Bill handed Dipper the wash cloth. “Just gently wash your face.”

Dipper nodded and took the cloth. “Th-Thank you, Bill.” Well, at least Bill wasn't bathing with him this time. Although, Dipper was no longer embarrassed about his body in front of the blonde. Bill had sadly seen all of the young boy's body.

Bill bent down and kissed his beautiful Pinetree’s head. “I'll be cooking dinner while you bath. I'll check on you soon Pinetree.” With that, Bill had stood up and left the room.

When Bill left, Dipper sighed happily and sunk into the water. Food also sounded very nice to him. The young brunette just relaxed in the water until he smelled the scent of cooling meat. He took it as a sign that Bill would be back to check on him soon, so he got started washing himself.

When Bill finally entered the bathroom, Dipper had already finished bathing and was soaking. “Did you wash yourself, Pinetree?” His Pinetree certainly looked happier now that he has been in the tub for awhile. Dipper nodded and sat up some. “Is uh, dinner done?”

“Almost, but you can get out of the tub now, if you want. I would actually prefer it if you did.” Dipper stood up slowly and nodded once more. Bill then got a white, fluffy towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his sapling.

Bill picked Dipper up with the towel and walked to his room. The older blonde sat the young boy on the bed and began to dry him. “Did the bath help, Pinetree?” Bill asked as he dried the boy's arms.

“Y-Yes, yes it did thank you.” Dipper replied softly. Dipper felt awkward as Bill dried his legs and thighs, so he just looked away.

“Good.” Bill placed a quick kiss to the boy's chest when he finished drying him off. “I'll be right back, I'll get some things that'll clean your face right up. Also, please get dressed. As much as I would love it for you to run naked around the house, you have to wear clothes.” Bill smiled softly and went to the door. He shut it behind him, and with a soft.”click” it was locked.

Bill soon returned with a small white bottle. When he opened the door, his sapling was patiently waiting for him, he wore the simple pajama pants and shirt, Bill had set out for him. He sat on the bed besides Pinetree and opened the bottle. “It's just gonna clean up the cuts, kid.” The cuts weren't too bad, they wouldn't even scar. But Bill didn't want to take any chances when it came to his love. 

Dipper was turning blank. He hardly knew how to react. So again, he just nodded. He was almost like a sheep following a shepard. 

Bill opened the white bottle and squeezed it. Some came out into the man's finger, and he gently rubbed the ointment on the cuts.

The ointment felt cool on Dipper’s cuts. He sighed and held his hands in his lap. “Thanks Bill.”

“Not a problem love.” Bill kissed the young boy's lips and stood up. “Read a book or something kid.” He cupped the young boy's cheek. “You're looking down.”


	5. I Don't Know How I Feel

Months soon passed. When Dipper was diet kidnapped by Bill it was the beginning of June, it was now the first week of December. Things weren't as bad as they were many months ago, in fact that had gotten better. Bill stopped handcuffing Dipper last month, but he still did it occasionally to go shopping; which Bill did once a month. Bill would also let Dipper to outside every once and awhile, under his supervision of course. One more thing that Bill did was let the young boy watch T.V or read whenever he liked. When Dipper requested a book or movie, he got it in at least two weeks. Dipper never knew where Bill kept or got his money.

When Dipper’s birthday arrived, Bill had made a chocolate cake. It was very nice, but Dipper still missed his family. But somehow, Bill knew when Dipper would think about his family. Bill would then hug Dipper and say in a soft voice. “I love you, I'm the only one who does. I'm the only one you have. Pinetree my dearest, I love you.”

Sadly Dipper was starting to forget more and more about his family. He couldn't even remember what his parents looked like, or what their first names where. But the more time Dipper spent with Bill., the less he thought about and the less he remembered about his family.

Sometimes, Dipper felt weird when he thought about Bill. When Bill kissed kisses him, Dipper would almost always kiss back. Sex between the two became more frequent, Dipper was starting to enjoy it more and more too. But sometimes, when Bill said “I love you.” To Dipper, the young boy had the strangest urge to tell Bill the same thing.

Dipper was so confused! He shouldn't be in love with Bill, but he was! Sometimes when he thought about it, Dipper would feel like crying. How could he possibly have feelings for the person who ruined his life? It couldn't be possible, but all at the same time it was.

Dipper had no explanation for his feelings for Bill, nor did he necessarily want one. Maybe if he told Bill about how he felt, he would feel better.

Dipper laid awake one night, thinking how he would tell the blonde who was sleeping besides him. “Bill?” The young brunette gently nudged the sleeping figure besides him. When Dipper got no response, he ran his fingers through Bill's hair, saying his name softly.

“W-What is it Pinetree?” Bill asked softly as he slowly sat up. “Is something wrong?” What could his beloved want at this hour? Bill hoped nothing was wrong. “Bill, I-I need to tell you something.” Dipper said plainly.

Bill wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close to his chest. “And what could that be?” Bill was somewhat worried about his darling Pinetree. 

“I.” Dipper inhaled shakily before looking up at Bill. “I love you Bill.” How arms wrapped around the older man and he buried his face into Bill's chest. “I really do.”

Bill couldn't be happier. His Pinetree loved him and he really meant it. “I love you too, kid. So, so much.” Bill kissed Dipper’s head before slowly laying back down. Dipper comfortably laid on Bill's chest. Bill gently rubbed the young boy's back, and kissed his forehead. He'd have to do something extra special for his lover to celebrate their love.

Dipper actually did feel better when he told Bill about how he felt. The young boy yawned softly and fell asleep within minutes. 

That's how life went for Dipper. He slowly started feeling better about loving Bill. Years quickly passed for the pair, soon Dipper was 19 and Bill was 36. Their “relationship” had improved greatly. Dipper went out in public with Bill now and now one ever saw him as a kid who was kidnapped seven years ago. They saw him simply as a normal person with a slightly older friend. Despite being in his thirties, Bill kept himself looking quite young.

One day, the two were preparing to go out into town to get stock up on food. Dipper was making a list of what they needed, while Bill had his arms wrapped around his loves waist; hugging him. “Are you going to let go of me today hun?” Dipper asked. “You've been so clingy lately.”

Bill playfully pouted and placed a kiss to Dipper’s neck. “Only because you've been denying me some quality snuggle time lately, Pinetree.” Bill was just being clingy for no reason really. It's just how he was.

Dipper chuckled and nuzzled Bill. “Snuggling was literally all we did yesterday. Now are ready to go to store?”

Bill nodded and let go of his not so small sapling. He grabbed Dipper’s hand and held it in his own. “Yeah, I guess.” They both walked out the front door and around to the back of the house where the vehicle was. Bill got into the driver's seat and Dipper sat in the passenger's seat across from him. When both were buckled, Bill started the car and they started the journey into town.

It took maybe an hour for two to reach Wal-Mart. Dipper held the list in his hand, checking off items while Bill pushed the cart. They didn't need to many things. Only the essentials, basically.

Another woman was also making a Wal-Mart run that day, and her name was Mabel Pines. Mabel’s childhood was rough after her brother was kidnapped. She moved on with her life, but it was never the same without her twin. She often thought about what Dipper would've been like as an adult.

Mabel held a piece of paper in her hand, it was a list of her own. She looked up from the list briefly only to see a familiar figure. She had never seen the man before, but she felt like she knew him. He had curly brown hair, the same color as hers, light brown eyes, and. Wait. No it couldn't be, she could've sworn she saw a big dipper under the man's bangs. But she wasn't sure! The man's bangs were unevenly trimmed, so it truly was hard to tell. But Mabel didn't care! She had already left her cart and starting running to the man. “Dipper?!” She frantically yelled out.

Bill was in another aisle, getting something and Dipper waited for him at the end of his own aisle. He was boredly waiting for the blonde, when suddenly some women started calling his name. By the time he looked at her, he was already engulfed in a hug with a crying mystery woman.

“O-Oh Dipper!” Mabel said threw her own tears. She knew that was her brother, deep down in her gut she knew. Mabel thought she would never see her brother alive again, and here she is hugging him! “You're back! I-I missed you so much!”

Dipper was startled by this woman he had never seen. How did she know how name? He did feel something familiar about her though, but that feeling didn't last for long. “U-Um, hi?” He asked, very confused. “Who are you?” 

Mabel looked up at the man, that she knew just had to be her twin. “D-Dipper it's me...Mabel.. Your sister.” Mabel suddenly felt heartbroken. It was Dipper! It had to be him! 

Bill heard the commotion from the aisle he was in and quickly got back to Dipper. When Bill returned, Dipper looked relieved. Dipper gently pushed the female off of him and said softly. “I-I'm sorry, but I don't know you. I'm sorry.”

“Pinetree, how about we just go?” Bill whispered in Dipper’s ear. “We have a long drive ahead of us, and we haven't even had dinner yet.” Holy fucking hell, that twerp Shooting Star?! Bill thought he would never had to see her again. He was worried that Dipper would remember her, but to his own satisfaction his sapling didn't.

Dipper felt bad for the woman, he nodded at Bill and linked arms with him. “Y-Yeah..We should head out.” Bill quickly walked away, pulling Dipper along with him, leaving Mabel by herself.

“B-But.” Mabel muttered to herself. “Dipper…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sucky ending I know.
> 
> "BUT DIPPER SHOULD'VE REMEMBERED MABEL1!1!1!"
> 
> Maybe he should've maybe he shouldn't of. My story my ending.
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, new BillDip fanfic. Do you like it?


End file.
